khakicityiflfandomcom-20200214-history
Sourena
Sourena " General Surena" M.S (born 2 April 1979 in Capital Of Cch), commonly known as 'Sourena '(pronounced surena) is a Cch Actor, Politican, Martial Artist, Millitary General, Wrestler and goalkeeper who plays for and captain K.F. Revolution . He is widely considered to be the greatest goalkeepers of Cch and KhakiCity and Asia. Sourena is known for his Body Balance and Speed and For "One on One Shot" Skill . Buffon was declared by Pelé to be one of the 125 greatest living footballers in the world. He has been named the KhakiCity IFL Goalkeeper of the Year a record five times and was the winner of the 2013 Asian player of the Year following KF Revolution great Season. Surena Started his Professional Career in English Super Leauge Club Space FC . Space get Champion in 2005 with Sourena , next year in 2006 he Called to the England National team as Second goalkeeper after Veks , But Veks injuried in Qualifying group , and the sourena was First GK , that his best era before of IFL was the Shine of him in 1.8 , 1.4 and semi final of World Cup 2006. Club career Beginnings Surena born 1979 in cch . He usually played as goalkeeper with his friends in Dusty football ground . one day in 2002 that he was playing with his friends , Space FC club President and Scout seen him good playing and invited him to england for space academy. that was a great chance that sourena used it ! he began his professional soccer career in Space in side of Great players such as Fatman , Max and Koko'. Space havn't good GK and because of that too early sourena be second GK in Space . after 1 year in 2004 he be the first goalkeeper of the Space FC. Champion of English with Space 2005 after a succesful season in 2004 , The Manager of Space , Mr.Sarmasi has a rivaly with team because of his Disappointing performance , and sourena was against him , the the president of club began a brawl with sourena , the he leave the club officialy in 2005 . but he didnt has even house ! so his best friend Mr.Ghooli traveld to England (he was amatur footballer) and supported sourena then sourena back to space fc , mr.ghooli also joined to space as forward. so finally when club president noticed that all of players Complaint with manager , he changed manager . finally in 2005 Space with new manager be the Champion of England League and Sourena named as 20 best Goalkeepers of World in FIFA. Return to Soccer : Khak United Champion On 19 June 2009, Sourena announced he return ro soccer and had signed with Khak United K.F. in the KhakiCity Pro-league on a One year contract.19 in 2009 he had a great season with Khak United . he recorded 6 clean sheet and recieved only 29 goals with the best defence line of khakicity history. Khak United be the Champion of League , F.K. Cup and Khaki Khan Cup . they Paid 20 million $ for Khaki behtarin and Sourena in 2009. K.F. Revolution 2010–2011: First Runner-up Sourena transferred from Khak United K.F to new debuted club K.F. Revolution in the summer of 2010 and was handed the number 1 shirt as the starting goalkeeper, replacing former keeper Muhammad Kim, who had been played as defence23 Sourena later purchased the 5% stockholm of the revolution Club .24 2010 was the first season that revolution attended in Super League . they be the runner-up behind of khak united in 2011. so they get charity cup and F.K Cup in 2011 with Captain Sourena . 2011–2012: First Runner-up In his first season with Juventus, Buffon appeared in 45 official matches, helping his team to the Serie A title, as Juventus finished the season with the best defence in Italy, with Buffon only conceding 22 goals in 34 matches.25 Juventus also finished as runners-up in the Coppa Italia that season to Buffon's former club Parma. Juventus were, however, eliminated in the second group stage of the UEFA Champions League. Buffon was awarded his third Serie A Goalkeeper of the Year Award at the end of the season for his performances. International career Montana era: 2006 world cup Sourena Called as the Second GK of the England National team . in 2006 England team was Selected from the number of great players and one of the Greatest manager of world , jose Montana Leaded it. England ascend from Qualifying group as first team . but in last Qualifying match vecks the GK of england injuried , so then that was a great chance for sourena to proving hiself . so in 1.8 vs netherland sourena was fixed . he recorded his first clean sheet in world cups against Netehrland with his Awesome Show . next match vs. France was one of the most important match in 1.4 , so again with the shining of Sourena , England succeeded to won great france . and finally in most viewers match of the world , england vs germany the No. One ranked team in world with the Best Player of the world "Claider Vickt" , England Couldn't resistanced and lost 3 - 2 . but sourena was fantastic and was the top shine of his era ! Germany won the WorldCup 2006 . after world cup sourena farewelled soccer totally . he following his bussines and wrestling job.